1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a piston device, and more particularly to a piston device formed of a piston body with attached wear proof component.
2. Description of the Related Art
The principle of operation of a piston within a cylinder is driving the piston in oscillating movement to reproduce motive force by combusting the compressed fuel. Theoretically, the diameter of the piston must be slightly larger than the bore of the cylinder for better sealed effect between the piston and the cylinder, so as to that the combustion gas can be fully sealed from leaking as being effectively used to drive the piston. But, such said design has a main disadvantage of the damage of piston due to excessive wear between the inner wall of the cylinder and the piston. Hence, a superior protection of the piston is very required, which the conventional solution is coating a kind of material of wear resistant on the whole surface of the piston.
However, although the piston smoothly reciprocate in the bore of the cylinder after the wear resistance process applied on the surface of the piston, both issues of a larger cost and a practicability on the piston are also happened. The piston must be tightly fit and completely sealed against the inner wall of the cylinder. Namely, the piston is particularly and precisely made for a specific cylinder, whence whenever a new cylinder is made, a new piston is required for fitting the new cylinder; if the size of the piston does not fit the cylinder, such a piston will be obsolete and another new one has to be made again and at the meantime the wear resistance process as coating material on the whole surface of the piston will be also repeated. For such said reasons, to produce this piston precisely fitted within the cylinder with wear resistance surface thereon is not extremely economic benefit.
According to the problem described above, the inventor of the invention herein conducted extensive research and experimentation that culminated in the successful development and design; hence a piston device thereof is addressed as the foundation and the realization for improving described problems.